


【韦恩桶】If I can be your soulmate

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 他们都不应当互相触碰
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 46





	【韦恩桶】If I can be your soulmate

哥谭大学的天台被太阳晒得很热，即使蝙蝠装自带温控系统，布鲁斯裸露在外的下巴也被暖烘烘的气流扑出了细汗。杰森心情不错地翘着腿坐在瓦片上吃辣热狗，把晒得红扑扑的脸贴在可乐罐上发出享受的咕噜声，全然一副无忧无虑自得其乐的样子。

青年的鼻尖沁出几颗汗珠，嘴唇被食物辣得微微肿起，抽抽鼻子小口小口吸气，但眉头很舒展。他这样倒真像个普通学生了，布鲁斯这么想着慢慢弯下身子去，杰森的半截身体便藏进了他制造的阴凉里。

他的睫毛垂着，毛茸茸的，把这个不听话的小家伙也衬出几分乖觉。男人把手套摘掉抚摸他的脸，用指腹勾掉粘在他嘴角的面包屑，杰森贪凉似的侧过来蹭了两下，又尴尬地扭过去。  
蝙蝠侠忽的感到心里一阵沮丧。

红头罩离开的时候想了想，又嗤嗤笑着拐回布鲁斯面前。“注意表情管理，老爸。”

杰森并不是长相很甜蜜的那种同性，事实上，韦恩家有不止一位少爷适合用漂亮来形容，但他显然并不是那样的类型。从少年时代起他看起来更多是那种纯然的男孩子气的英俊，身上没有半点模糊性别的元素，所以揶揄起来格外叫人烦心，布鲁斯时常需要把自己的窘迫狠狠压下去才能面对他那些俏皮话。

不能幻想他还是个孩子。

布鲁斯总是这么提醒自己。

达米安时常想起跟杰森在一起之前的事，罗宾和失败的罗宾，听起来是个糟糕的组合。也许它比想象中好上那么一点，但也仅此而已了。

罗宾悄悄藏进红头罩的安全屋里，擦亮了他的刀。杰森醉醺醺地推门进来，达米安甚至能听清门口接吻的啧啧水声和二哥惊恐之下拙劣的告别技巧。红头罩把自己摔倒进沙发里打电话，免提公放一位过世英雄的转接语音，然后按掉，一个一个键重新敲进去，听完再按掉，显得很愚蠢。罗宾隐入黑暗中，能听见沉重地啪嗒一声，皮带金属扣落了地。愚蠢的陶德直往抱枕堆里钻，西装裤随手甩到灯架上，吊灯晃晃荡荡的，灯光下白花花的两条腿连带幼稚的白色棉内裤也在乱拱，可笑可怜的样子。

陶德懵了一阵趔趄着往屋里去，一脚绊在地毯上又懒得再爬起来了，闭着眼哼哼唧唧的从口袋里摸烟。烟卷被夹在指间，并不抽，倒像在祭奠什么似的。他光着两条腿瘫在客厅里，上挑的叛逆眉眼也迷糊软化，懒懒散散地用夹着烟放松下垂的那只手冲他招了招，“劳驾送我去趟浴室？”。

罗宾气鼓鼓地发出弹舌音，身量还未长成，只得半拖半抱把人弄进放满水的浴缸去，杰森尖叫一声狠狠拧住他的面颊。达米安觉得自己在刷一只不听话的牲畜，随手拿过沐浴球摁着那只沉甸甸的浑噩母兽，将它草草洗干净包裹起来。反英雄被男孩随手拽的床单包成了木乃伊，乖巧迷惘地站在浴室灯下。

男孩把水汽凝结的镜子擦干，就着光可鉴人的方寸之地去检查脸上被掐出的印痕，摸着那一小片烫人的皮肤，罕见地呆了一呆。

杰森被他抓着弄到床上去，许是因为没伺候过人的小少爷七手八脚弄得人发痒，年长的那位便托住男孩的下巴迷迷糊糊地嘻嘻笑着问他动手动脚是不是想干他。

达米安的思维停滞一瞬，不觉紧张得嘴唇微微颤抖。“你想要？”

那人星眼微矇，叹一口气，把手臂环在达米安肩上又放开。柔软的呼吸扑在他的肩窝，小孩变了脸色，兄长却咯咯笑着缠上来了，有什么暖热的东西湿漉漉地卷住达米安的耳垂一下一下磨蹭着。杰森这会儿别说硬汉，甚至是有些娇气的，手软脚软地一边把脑袋拱在他怀里撒娇，一边嘀嘀咕咕着不要不要轻轻把人往外推，还时不时凑过来戳男孩的下巴。达米安觉得有些好笑，于是他就真的笑了，枕着醉鬼的胸口不让他乱动，笑得牙根发酸。

那是很久远的事情，久远到听话重新按部就班做了大学生的韦恩家小少爷也会在低头亲吻被太阳晒得有些干燥的兄长时咬着他的嘴唇吃吃味。达米安已经长得比哥哥还要高，把手放在杰森身上茫茫然的摸索，像普通的热恋期情侣一样拖人进某个狭小的空间亲呢。

红晕从耳后漫过了杰森的整个脖颈，甚至连锁骨附近都镀上了粉色的斑点。从未见过的景象，布鲁斯分出一丝理智下了个判断。

布鲁斯总看不明白杰森跟自己的关系，也闹不清杰森在想些什么，恍惚间觉得他们似乎是相互有意的，但仔细想想却又找不出什么确切的证据。他选择性地把知更鸟刚归巢那阵的疯劲儿归结为还没有脱离拉撒路池的影响，往后那竟成一张戳不破的窗户纸了。再往后，嗯，达米安，执着地在领地上留下自己的气味，于是布鲁斯和杰森的相处越发尴尬起来。

他还是不乖，扭手扭脚的，时不时伸出腿踢人，但动作轻柔更像某种情趣，简直像刻意把脚踝伸过去给人握了。天有些冷，能看到他嘴里冒出悠缓的淡淡白雾，腰轻轻拱起来，蓝绿色眼珠狡猾地转来转去吊人胃口，然后慢慢把人轰出去上课。达米安有点生气的低头狠咬一口才肯走，杰森没好气地捂着嘴。

一定破皮了，布鲁斯心想。

小孩的着急莽撞一多半因为没有安全感，但杰森…是个抓不住的人，也许对谁都一样，死而复生的罗宾总在目送人、事、物离他远去，总得自我保护的，刻意设置一些无法涉足的禁地，这对于达米安的控制欲来说不是个好消息。

他拽着他的男孩的头发时暗暗发着某种不欲被人发现的少爷脾气，偶尔，布鲁斯偶尔会觉得可惜。杰森从付出记忆的那一刻起隐约与他划下界限，两个不断准备接受对方先离开的人无论如何亲密都隔着一层。镜子里青年的虹膜在盈盈的闪烁，倦怠地淌下两行泪来，布鲁斯很不高兴地含住他一块皮肉吮弄，这孩子的裤腰有点松垮，刚刚被拽过，这会儿挂在窄窄的胯上，探进去也变得容易。父亲的手摁住了青年饱满的大腿，却被牛仔裤绷得再难向下，只得挤进内侧细细掐几把。蝙蝠侠不甚紧张地摆弄这个青春依旧看起来生嫩得像个学生的小东西，盯着镜子里男孩微张红肿的唇，煽情地舔舐自己的手指再伸进他的身体里去。杰森的内裤脱了一半，堆在只扯掉半截的裤子里，阴囊卡在内裤边缘，性器整个被掏出支棱着，镜子底部能照出大半个红彤彤滴水的龟头。

布鲁斯的脖子被杰森后仰的头发弄得发痒，下身也是，被一时松一时紧地握住挑逗，不自觉蹭着裸露出来的半条臀缝。红头罩刻意用枪茧部位揉搓，换来撕烂衣领的粗暴啃咬。他模糊地喘息着嘶嘶抽气握着那玩意插进自己屁股里去，然后撑在镜面上把脸埋进手臂里，布鲁斯只能看见冰冷平面上苍白的尖下巴。杰森的腰背下流地弯成一张立起的弓，裹在衣衫里不住上下摇晃浮动，于是连衣物的褶皱也是晃着的，颤颤抖抖，像蜘蛛网上的虫豸。男人烦透了这种作茧自缚的绝望情绪，也不喜欢这种廉价娼妓一般的交付身体姿势，越发掐着腰下狠力气欺负他。

达米安最听不得杰森这样粘稠哽咽的声音，撞开门径直冲进去，最小的那个男孩有点黑暗地笑了一笑，托着杰森的脸把新买的唇釉涂在他唇上。布鲁斯和杰森还连在一起，达米安抹得很仔细，饱满，毫无瑕疵，把那两瓣丰润的粉肉染成浓墨重彩的猩红，又像检查动物年龄似的把手塞进恋人的嘴里一颗颗抚摸牙齿，于是二哥的唇边糊上了殷红的一大块污渍。

男孩摸着兄长憋成粉色的眼眶，指甲往眼皮上徘徊又收回去，理直气壮地捉着他吻，舌头在杰森嘴里报复性地横冲直撞。杰森的衣服被拽得更破，达米安掐着他微微内陷的两个乳尖，欣赏他因疼痛而蜷缩的上半身，拉扯他的裤子。红头罩的喉管被兄弟咬得很痛，朦胧间竟有被被猎杀的错觉。

杰森感觉现在前后有两堵墙，他大腿上有三只手，抓得很紧，又痛又麻，他甚至能分辨溢出他们指缝的那些皮肤怎样滚烫。剩下一只手在他屁股里，将将能埋进一根手指和半个指节就换成了鸡巴。青年尖锐地嚎叫着把脸埋进幼弟胸口，发力咬到一半又像不好意思似的，吧嗒着眼泪哭了。那不是安静的生理泪水，而是声嘶力竭地抽噎，连胸腔都在哆哆嗦嗦，被两根相似的大阴茎顶得一耸一耸直发抖。他的脸很湿，到处是眼泪口水，下体却干得厉害，紧紧抓握着他们，被撑出血丝。

“看看你身上最乖巧的部分”两只手，其中一只颜色深一些，上下排开推挤他的小腹，镜中能看到那里凸起一块，衬着整齐的肌肉块和白花花的精水越发淫亵。杰森的肠道羞愧地噙得更紧了，在连绵急促的肉体撞击声中他低头去看连接处淡红粘稠的一片湿亮，他感到耻辱，但布鲁斯卸掉了他的关节。

他的导师抚了抚他散乱的头发，翕动两下嘴唇想说些什么，又走了。

男孩用兄长的衣物把他仔仔细细清理干净然后扔进了垃圾箱，杰森穿着一身层层叠叠的手指印，只被达米安的外套裹住重点部位。  
“就这么出柜？”杰森躺着，把脸藏进达米安的怀里勉强笑了两声。  
“陶德。”  
“我真想咬死你，真的。”


End file.
